It's A Strange World
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: Forced as a test subject for one of Mayuri's machines, Byakuya suddenly finds himself in a Sereitei where things are very different. But wait, if he's here, then who's that other Byakuya staying in his place? Title may change.
1. 1a

**A/N: **Hey all you lovely people! I'm finally updating! OHMYGOD! It's been ages since I've posted anything. Anyway, I'll be short here. New story, pretty complicated. You'll probably only get what's going on when I post the next chapter. Actually, this chapter has two parts since it's too long, the next chapter will come next week. This isn't AU, and there are probably no spoilers. And I know that I'm so friggin slow with updates, but I'll be pretty regular for the first few chapters atleast, they should come out weekly.

Anyway, check my profile for a new update, I've got some important information about my stories there.

MO-as-in-MOronic beta-read, as usual. For the record, she'll probably beta-read every chapter. Please ignore any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes that might have been missed, there probably are some in there.

* * *

**Chapter 1(a)**

"Ah! Another creation completed!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri-captain of the 12th squad exclaimed with a big smile.

"Congratulations, Mayuri-sama," Nemu calmly replied.

"It is quite impressive, isn't it, Nemu?" he said rather than asked with a proud tilt of his head.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Most people wouldn't comprehend the complexities behind the creation of this invention."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"But seeing as how great I am, I obviously do!" He lifted his finger up dramatically to stress his point.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"I'm quite the genius."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"To come up with one extraordinary invention after the other."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

The captain suddenly furrowed his brows, appearing to be troubled. He began to massage his temples. "And to consistently come up with one incredible invention or discovery after the other requires a lot of hard work, patience and determination."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"But someone must do it!" Looking heavenward, balling up his fists.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"For there is no greater sacrifice then that of others in the name of science and discovery."

"Well-said, Mayuri-sama."

Mayuri turned to look at Nemu. "Finally another word, Nemu. I didn't create you so you could embarrass me with your vocabulary…or lack thereof."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu replied, bowing her head.

"Ah!" Mayuri dramatically flung himself towards the window, looking dejected. "Where to find a specimen worthy of my invention? I would test it on you, Nemu, like always. But the requirements of this machine demand a person of very high-level reiatsu."

"Shall I compose a list of possible candidates, Mayuri-sama?"

Mayuri ignored Nemu while he contemplated his dilemma. "Possible test specimen…who to choose, who to choose? AH!"

He suddenly got up and excitedly pointed outside. "I have found the perfect specimen! Bring that man here!"

"But Mayuri-sama, his acceptance would be unlikely."

"Use force if necessary!" He commanded happily, his yellow teeth perfectly in view.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu suddenly vanished and reappeared a second later with the man trapped within her arms. "I have brought you the test subject, Mayuri-sama."

"Test subject? What is going on Mayuri?" the man looked at the both of them with surprised eyes.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, you are the perfect person to test out my new invention. Please come this way." The 12th captain turned around and walked away from them.

Byakuya looked at him like he was mad. "Mayuri, I suggest you make your lieutenant unhand me before-woah!"

He stumbled as the lieutenant pushed him forward, her arms still tightly wrapped around his waist. It was surprising how strong she was, her arms had him in a vice-like grip. He couldn't seem to shake her off.

"Please step inside," Mayuri said, stopping suddenly. Byakuya looked up and felt his eyes go wide.

It was some sort of metallic man-sized box. A glass door covered the front of it while the other sides that he could see were full of buttons and levers and multi-colored lights. The top of the contraption had a strange-looking shiny dome with an antenna of some sort pointing upwards. The whole thing looked like something out of a weird science-fiction novel he had the displeasure of reading once.

Nemu suddenly pushed him from behind and Byakuya stumbled right into the box. He turned around and narrowed his eyes with fury. Mayuri quickly shut the door infront of him, smiling wildly.

"Now now, we don't need you flash-stepping out of the box, Captain Kuchiki. That would make the whole test run sort of pointless."

"Mayuri, open the door or I blast it along with you in five seconds," Byakuya said, his voice running cold.

"That would be impossible; this box will take everything you throw at it as long as it's from the inside." He smiled towards Nemu. "I do think of everything, don't I, Nemu?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Let's begin!" He happily clapped his hands and turned to the left of the metallic box. Byakuya watched with disbelief as the lieutenant took the right of the box. They were actually serious?

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I do not consent to this," Byakuya said loudly, once more trying to push the door open. The damn thing wouldn't budge.

"Captain Kuchiki, there is no greater sacrifice then that of others!" Byakuya paused to make sense of that. "Stand still and enjoy the ride," he heard the captain say from his left. Byakuya took out his sword and lashed out at all sides but it didn't even cause a scratch.

Suddenly, the machine started to vibrate, a whirring sound filling his ears…like something was spinning somewhere. The temperature began to drop all of a sudden, his breath soon coming out in little white clouds. He looked through the glass door to find everything blurring up as ice crystals began to form on the glass.

The whirring gradually became louder and louder until his head began to throb. He covered his ears to block out the sound but it didn't work. It just grew louder and stronger. The cold was so intense that he was quickly losing feeling of his extremities. His eyesight started to black out. Everything became hazy and he slowly slid down, his mind losing focus.

The last thought that came to his mind was how many times he could slash Mayuri before the bastard actually died.

* * *

"Kuchiki? Is that you?"

Byakuya suddenly opened his eyes, looking straight into the eyes of someone that was neither Mayuri nor his lieutenant.

"Hey man, you okay?"

He quietly lifted himself up to a seated position, ignoring the man to look at his surroundings. It seemed that he had fallen outside of the contraption sometime during his blackout. The door was now open, Byakuya wondered when that had happened.

He looked around at the rest of the room. It was definitely the same room but, for some reason, it seemed more spacious than before. He couldn't really say so since he hadn't properly looked around when he had been dragged in before. He looked out the window and frowned at seeing darkness outside. How long had he been out of it anyway?

"Oi, man, say something," the man from before waved his hand in front of Byakuya. Byakuya raised his eyebrows at his lack of respect but ignored it.

"How long was I unconscious?" he asked him.

"Oh, you can talk, good," the man said with a smile. Byakuya noted that he was from the twelfth squad. He couldn't help but dislike him at that moment.

"I don't know man, I just came here and found you lying on the floor. What the hell are you doing here anyway? And what in the name of all that's holy is _that _thing?" he said, pointed at the metallic box. "It looks like something from a bad science-fiction novel," the shinigami said with a laugh.

"You and me both," Byakuya muttered under his breath. He awkwardly tried to get up, his muscles screaming in protest.

"Woah, careful there," the man said, hands reaching out to help him. Byakuya raised his hand to stop him and got up himself.

"Where's your captain?"

"He's at the party right now, everyone's there," he supplied.

The bastard nearly kills him and still has the nerve to go to a party afterwards. Byakuya had one huge score to settle with Mayuri but killing him infront of everyone would probably be rude. And besides, he didn't feel up to fighting anyone for now.

He turned around but paused midway. He looked at the machine once again.

"Yeah," the 12th squad officer said. "you're wondering what it is to-HEY!"

Byakuya had removed his sword from its sheath and diagonally slashed at the machine. The top half slid to the floor and crashed, tiny bits and pieces of it scattering everywhere.

Now that had felt extremely satisfying.

"Damn, that could have made one fancy side-show attraction," the other person said sadly. Byakuya ignored him and headed for the door. "Hey, where're ya going?"

"None of your business."

The man laughed behind him. "I see; you're role-playing too. Awesome, man."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his lack of sense. _The 12__th__ squad members are all crazy._ He turned around once again.

"Hey Byakuya, love the costume! Captain Kuchiki will love it!

_Yes, _all_ of them were crazy.

* * *

_

Byakuya quietly stepped through the Kuchiki Household gates, the two shinigami posted there greeting him as usual. He nodded and walked towards the doors, noting that there were a lot less people around than usual.

Was everyone at the party? He had informed his staff to not bother him with party invitations and the like so he did not really know which party everyone was attending. But if it meant more peace and quiet for him then it didn't really matter.

The servant near the door bowed humbly, greeting him like the other two. He told her to prepare his bath and walked on ahead.

"Byakuya-sama, Kuchiki-sama has been waiting for you," the servant said in a meek voice. Byakuya turned with a frown but the woman had already gone through another door to do her task.

It probably was a joke being played by someone, not even funny at that. He repressed the irritation he felt at the entire Gotei 13, especially at Mayuri and continued walking, taking a turn towards his sleeping quarters.

"And where have _you _been?" a voice came from infront of him.

Byakuya looked up and frowned. A woman was standing at the other end of the hallway, hands on her hips as she walked towards him. He could not recognize her since the corridor was dark except for the moonlight filtering through the windows on the left.

But her voice. It sounded oddly like-

"Who are you?" he asked in a clear voice.

She continued to walk closer. "This has got to be a joke, right? You choose to dress up as _that _instead of what I picked for you?"

The woman stepped infront of one of the windows and all of a sudden, he knew who she was.

"Rukia…is that you?"

She stopped a few feet from him, looking sardonic. "Oh you'd give anything to forget me, wouldn't you?

Byakuya's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth dropped. She looked so…different. The most notable change being her hair.

It was long.

And not a few inches long, long-till-her-hips kind of _long_. The back of her hair was tied in a high pony-tail, leaving the front part open. Her trademark hair strand was still on her face, but her hair...it made her look so much more…older.

And it wasn't just her hair. Her eyes were less expressive than they usually were, she looked more serious. Even the way she held herself seemed more in-control. She seemed more confident in her skin, more sure of herself. Usually-more likely always- she would be shy and submissive whenever he was around her. Besides the greetings and the few formal questions, she would not talk about anything personal.

But the way she looked at him now, meeting him eye to eye, hands on her hips, even looking a tiny bit condescending?

It was a bit unnerving.

Whatever prank was going on, she was probably a part of it. Her acting skills had always been good, or so he heard.

Byakuya's annoyance sprang up again. He did not need this today. Not after what he had gone through. His muscles were still slightly stiff and he just needed to _sleep_.

"Rukia, I am not in the mood for games," he said coldly, walking ahead.

"Then why are you dressed up?" she asked as he passed by her.

"I am not dressed up," he said, irk reflecting in his tone.

She surprised him by suddenly bursting out laughing. "Nice impersonation there, dear. But who are you trying to impersonate anyway? That's not how the 6th Division captain acts."

He looked down on her. He was very tired and she was beginning to get on his nerves. "I know how I act, Rukia."

"Then you should have dressed up in the costume I gave you. For a 6th Division captain, you're pretty inaccurate."

Byakuya ignored her and turned around again.

"Hey, is that a wig?"

He stopped and turned around again, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?

"I mean that no way could your hair have grown that much since the last time I saw it." She smiled suspiciously, cupping her chin. "Though surprisingly, the look _does_ suit you. Real sexy."

Byakuya froze, looking at her with surprise. "Rukia, are you all right?"

"Of course I am," suddenly turning serious. "Although _you_ aren't. Get out of that ridiculous get-up and change into what I gave you. You make a horrible 6th division captain."

Byakuya could feel his headache coming back from wherever he had shoved it. He massaged his forehead. "Rukia, I _am _the 6th division captain _and _head of the Kuchiki clan, and this joke is going too far," he said tiredly.

Rukia choked back her laughter. "Honey, those are two things you'll _never_ get the good-fortune of being. So quit wanting to be them."

He raised his eyebrows. "And why do you say that?"

She mimicked him with the same condescending look, turning around to show her back, using her hand to pull aside her long hair.

The 6th division sign was glaringly obvious on the white of her robe. She turned her head to look at him.

"Because those are _my_ posts."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I've uploaded part two of the first chapter as well...enjoy ^__^


	2. 1b

**A/N: **Part two of the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1(b)**

Byakuya frowned at her. He looked at the numerical print on the back of her robe once again. It was the number six. No mistaking it.

Byakuya hadn't noticed before but she was wearing a captain's robe. Along with that, she had a scarf around her neck that looked absurdly like the scarf he was wearing.

He looked at her face once again; she looked extremely serious about what she had just said.

"_You_ are the 6th division captain?" he repeated what she said, just to clarify that he hadn't misheard.

She lifted a brow. "Are you retarded? Do you think _you _are?"

He quickly walked towards her till they were inches apart. Looking icily down at her, he spoke.

"I suggest you watch what you say, Rukia."

She looked back at him without even flinching. "And I suggest you get your head straight before you lose it, Byakuya."

"Stop it with this joke at once!"

"Do not raise your voice with me, Byakuya Kuchiki! Remember who you are talking to!" She snapped back.

He instantly shut his mouth. Rukia never once talked back to him in his entire life, and especially not this rudely. It was out of character. There was something very wrong with her.

Rukia suddenly smiled menacingly, taking a step back. "Or are you doing this just to piss me off once again. Is that it, huh? Wanna fight me?"

He frowned. "What?"

"Oh come on! Kicking your ass the last time wasn't enough for you?" She laughed. "Bring it, then."

"Rukia, what has gotten into you? You will not receive punishment, if that is what you mean." The unnerving feeling he felt before increased. Something about this situation felt a bit too real. Maybe Rukia really was sick?

"Punishment!? HA!" She shook her head smiling. "You couldn't deliver a decent one without screwing it up even if you tried. And what's with this Rukia Rukia? I told you to call me 'my love'."

"Rukia, maybe you should see the fourth-squad, you are talking nonsense," he said in a soothing voice, now very concerned about her.

"This is pretty funny," she said, pointing up and down at him. "Nice little joke. It made me laugh. So for making me laugh I'll let you throw a free hit at me-"

She smirked again, "-if you can that is."

"I won't fight you, Rukia."

She shrugged elegantly, "fine."

"THEN I WILL!" came her voice suddenly from behind. Byakuya quickly flash-stepped away before her sword slashed at him, lodging into the wall instead. He looked, dumbstruck, as he saw her standing just where he had been, her afterimage of where she was before suddenly fading.

"Rukia, when did you learn to do the Utsusemi?" he asked in a low voice.

"I know a lot more if you remember," she said with a grin.

"But that is…" The Utsusemi was a flash-step technique that Shihoin Yoroichi herself had created. It was a technique so hard to master that only a few people could do so, himself being one of them.

But Rukia didn't have the strength or skill to accomplish such a feat. The last he had seen, she still had not attained that level yet. Then how…?

"And when did you get so good at your flash-step," she asked, still grinning. She easily pulled her sword out of the wall as if it had been lodged in thin air. "You use to suuuuck at it."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and suddenly vanished. Shocked, Rukia swung around, lifting her sword to block his attack. Their swords instantly clashed and Rukia took a hasty step backwards under the sudden impact.

"When did you learn Senka?" Rukia asked slowly, her eyes narrowing. "You didn't know that move before."

"I know a lot more than you think," he coldly retorted.

She angrily pushed forward and the two quickly flash-stepped away from each other.

"I could still see you coming,'' arrogance dripping off her every word.

He looked down at her, "we will see."

Byakuya vanished again and reappeared directly in front of her, sword swooping down. She vanished at the last moment and reappeared to land a roundhouse kick from behind. He was too late to dodge the blow and flew straight into the wall in front of him with an audible thud. The wall completely broke down, dust flying everywhere, so much so that nothing could be seen beyond it.

Rukia flipped her hair aside, raising a hand beside her mouth. She shouted to where the dust and rubble was, singing her words.

"Oh hooooooney! It seems that you've been keeping seeeeeeeecrets from me!"

The dust began to settle, showing blurred shadows on the other side of the staff that had probably come to see what the commotion was. "You know that your love doesn't…"

She paused; the dust had settled enough to show at the haori lying on the floor, with no Byakuya in it. She furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and pulled, slamming her straight into the wall beside her. Rukia gasped as Byakuya pinned her to the wall, his hand already transferred to her neck. He was haori-less, his white scarf still tied around his neck.

"I could say the same about you, Rukia," he remarked, his eyes like cold fire.

"Bravo! You totally had me with that one!" she said, clapping her hands, looking genuinely happy. "I don't know why but my man has gotten stronger. This is actually turning me on."

She lowered her voice, "we should totally have angry sex now."

Byakuya abruptly swallowed and felt his saliva go down the wrong pipe, resulting in him choking and coughing. He let go to cover his mouth, eyes still locked on Rukia with shock.

Rukia turned her face around to look at the spectators that had gathered on the other side of the broken wall. "You lot! Do you think this is some sort of television series!? BACK TO WORK!"

They startled and immediately ran away from the hole. "And one of you bring him some water!" she shouted before turning towards Byakuya. He was still coughing, more from shock than from anything else.

"Hey," she said, reaching for his arm. "Are you o-"

He quickly slapped her hand away, his coughing finally stopped. His voice came out raw. "Have you lost your mind, Rukia? You cannot talk to me like that!"

She looked confused. "Huh? Why is that?"

He blinked. _She really does look like she does not know._ "Because…I am your brother."

Rukia froze, looking up at him. Byakuya mentally sighed, it seemed she had finally snapped out of i-

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rukia burst out laughing, doubling over to hold her sides. Byakuya frowned.

"Ahahaha!" she straightened up and twisted around towards the wall, starting to bang it with her fist. "I…am..your…OHMYGOD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He really could not see what was so funny with that line, but she couldn't seem to stop from laughing. Concern seemed to override the fury he was feeling before for that kick.

"Hahaha….oh Byakuya, you do make the funniest jokes." She finally calmed down to random giggles. "Though you should have gone and said-"She suddenly looked serious. "-I am your father!"

Byakuya looked at her solemnly. She seemed to have forgotten herself. He wondered whether telling her the truth so suddenly would cause any life-long damages. But she was making a fool of herself now.

"Rukia, I do not know why you have forgotten, but you are my sister. I adopted you into the Kuchiki clan as my late-wife's wish more than forty years ago. It was her last wish for me to make you my sister."

Rukia chuckled. "Oh really? _You_ adopted me into _your _clan?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, you grew up in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri."

She nodded, looking serious now. "And you are the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan?"

"Yes."

"And just to be sure, I'm your adopted_ sister_?"

"Yes."

She cupped her chin to contemplate it. Byakuya waited for her to say something. He was surprised when she suddenly pulled him by the scarf and hit him on the head.

"You dumbass! I can understand you adding that 'late-wife' crap but at least learn to decently lie," she said with irritation, not letting go of his scarf.

"Rukia, it is the truth," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Blah blah blah" she said, making a talking hand gesture with her other hand. Byakuya was taken aback by that. She abruptly pushed him aside and walked away from him.

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble, but, number one; _I _am the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan _and_ 6th division captain, not you. Number two; _you _were from lowly Rukongai until you came to Seireitei and number three-"

She turned her head around to look at him questioningly. "What is with the sister crap? I'm your wife!"

* * *

**A/N: **O.o If this is confusing then you'll have to wait for the next chapter, though some of you might have figured it out. Senka is the move Byakuya did with Ichigo in the beginning; flash-stepping and turning to stab twice from behind. Utsusemi is the move Byakuya did with Zommari, that flash step with the person's haori being left behind.

Tell me what you think so far, see you till the next update.

-Katze


	3. 2a

**A/N: **Ahahahaha! Well that settles it, NEVER believe me when I say I'll be regular, cos I usually end up doing the opposite XD I said I'd upload the next chapter A WEEK AGO. So yeah, typical Katze tactic no.6. I'm sorry guys.

Anyway, it's so awesome you like the story plot. The reviews were fantastic, they really help me with writing, I love you all for that. I guess alot of people want to read about a kickass Rukia. I see alot of people have already caught onto what's going on....YOU ALL GET COOKIES FOR THAT!!! YAYS!!!

Ahem, so, most of you might skip this author's note, so I'll say what's REALLY important in the end note, please make sure you read that one.

CONTINUE!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2(b)  
**

"Captain Kuchiki, there is no greater sacrifice than that of others!" Mayuri said excitedly, repeating his favorite line. "Stand still and enjoy!" He pulled the final lever and took a step back, Nemu copying her captain and doing the same.

Suddenly, the circular dome placed on the top of the machine began to spin and the colorful lights began to dance. Nemu appeared beside Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Mayuri-sama, what are the lights for?" she calmly asked.

"They make it look pretty, that's all. Actually, nothing on the outside matters. I just copied the design of a description from some book I read once. Let's see how our captain is doing, shall we?"

He walked to the front of it and gasped. "Oh! How interesting. The glass has completely fogged up!"

"Should we get Captain Kuchiki out of there?"

"Hmm, let me think," he turned away and cupped his chin. For a couple of seconds he just stared into the distance, tapping his chin.

"Mayuri-sama."

"No no Nemu! Can't you see I'm thinking!?" he angrily said, waving his hand in the air.

"But Mayuri-sama."

"What is it!?"

"It vanished."

"What?" Mayuri spun around to see his invention-along with Captain Kuchiki- gone. "Nemu, you should have told me it was vanishing!?"

"Forgive me, Mayuri-sama."

"Now what do we do about Captain Kuchiki?" he cupped his cheek again, clueless big eyes staring at where the machine had vanished.

"What was it supposed to do, Mayuri-sama?"

"Well I don't quite know yet, hence the test run, Nemu," he answered sarcastically, looking at her.

"Mayuri-sama."

"Yes yes, what?"

"Captain Kuchiki has come back."

Mayuri turned to find a man sprawled head-down on the floor, unmoving. He abruptly stirred, grunting, and used his hands to try to lift himself. He only managed to lift himself to a crawling position, speaking to no one in particular. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Mayuri-sama-"

"Yes Nemu, I know," Mayuri raised a hand to stop her. He took a slow step forward. "Kuchiki Byakuya?"

The man had slowly been getting up but quickly lifted his head to the sound of his name being called. "Yes, oh Mayuri!"

The 12th Squad Captain looked suspiciously at him. "You know who I am?"

Byakuya smiled, "of course I do." He bent down to dust his clothes. "And what is going on with your hair? And the face paint? That for the Halloween party?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Moreover, what is with your appearance?"

Byakuya lifted his hands to his face, checking to see if something was amiss. "Why, what's wrong?"

Mayuri looked the man over. The man hardly looked like the sixth squad captain. More like his sibling-younger sibling. They actually looked the same age, it was just that the captain's trademark look of disdain was completely absent from his face. He wasn't even wearing his usual captain's uniform either, or his headpiece and scarf. Instead, he had a lieutenant's badge on his arm.

But more surprising was the lack of hair he had. It was extremely short, reaching just above his ears. Comparing him with the other Kuchiki, he looked practically bald!

Mayuri tilted his head. "No reason, how did you get here?"

"Me?" The man furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a second. "I have no idea, I was actually at home, practicing with Senbonzakura-"

He paused to think "-and then things blank out and I find that I've woken up here. Is this a joke? Very funny, haha!"

The 12th squad captain looked at him with horror. _The_ 6th squad captain was actually _laughing_. Kuchiki actually laughed. Mayuri quickly raised his hand to shut him up.

"Nemu, I have a theory on what has happened," he said, turning around and away from them both.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?" she tonelessly asked.

"Who's she? I've never seen this lieutenant before," Byakuya asked, pointing at Nemu. Nemu quietly looked back at him.

"It seems my invention was able to travel through an alternate dimension of sorts, taking itself and Captain Kuchiki with it and somehow replacing the subject body with it's double from that dimension."

"Did something happen to my love!?" Byakuya suddenly blurted out, looking at the two.

Distaste shadowed Mayuri's face, "and it seems that not only are the two versions of specimen different in nature and choice of appearance, _this _version seems to be more inferior."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Which leads to the conclusion that this person's dimension is a weaker version of ours and is hence, a waste of my precious time."

"Excellent theory, Mayuri-sama."

"Hey, you two can stop with the prank you know," Byakuya said with a smile. "This dimension, that dimension. It's not very clever."

"Does it seem like we are joking, Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya looked from one solemn face to the other. He mockingly raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe I just woke up in another dimension?"

"You can believe in whatever you want to believe," he yawned. "But I'm tired. Nemu?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?"

"Log this in as a failed experiment and see Kuchiki-san off."

"But Mayuri-sama, what about Captain Kuchiki?"

Mayuri looked back at the man, "I don't see what the problem is; they both are the same person. And Captain Kuchiki is obviously in no danger since this version seems to be healthy. In fact, he would probably do good in that alternate reality. _And_ my machine has vanished so I cannot do anything about that."

He sighed in resignation and turned away, picking up a large needle. "Oh well, I suppose we can run a few _tests _on this specimen to see if anything comes out."

"Mayuri-sama?"

"Yes, Nemu?"

"He ran away."

Mayuri turned around to see Kuchiki gone. "Oh my oh my, things do keep vanishing here, don't they?"

* * *

Byakuya only stopped running till he was way off from the 12th squad barracks and onto his way home. Mayuri was a nice old guy but his methods were usually suspicious, and very weird. He probably would have made Byakuya do some strange stuff.

He started to briskly walk towards his house. Rukia would be pissed off if he didn't change his clothes in time. Today, Seireitei was holding a Halloween party. It was a pretty big event, the entire Gotei 13 was invited, so all the squad members except for captains were supposed to wear costumes.

It would have been fun if he could pick something on his own like everyone else but _Her Majesty _had decreed that she would pick his costume out for him. Thinking of the stuff she usually made him wear made him cringe on the thought of attending the party. He could bet his life that this new costume either had a leather collar or involved fishnet shirts.

He immediately slowed down on that thought, smiling. Pissing her off would solve a major problem. He could pick a fight with her, which would enable him another chance at trying to defeat the bitch, which would inadvertently give him an excuse to avoid him going to the party at all!

He quickly hid his smile on seeing the Kuchiki gates. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself, straightening his back and raising his head. Just like the way he was taught when he married into the clan. He reached the Kuchiki gates and passed by them, ignoring the two guards standing on each side. Not noticing that they hadn't greeted him like always.

"Hey! Stop you!" one of them suddenly shouted out.

Byakuya stopped and turned, seeing both the guards looking at him. That order had obviously been meant for him.

"'You'? That isn't how you talk to your lord, now is it?" he said, looking skeptically at the guard's lack of respect.

"Lord?" the other man asked, he chuckled. "Our lord is Byakuya-sama, who do you think you are?"

Byakuya paused, looking at them both. Was this part of the prank too? Who organized such pointless things anyway?

"Funny," he smiled, turning away from them and walking inside.

"Oi! You can't go in there!" the guards suddenly dashed in front on him, blocking his way.

"No, seriously, the joke was funny but now it's getting old," Byakuya said, smiling again. He tried to move around them but they blocked him again. He frowned. "Move aside you two."

"No visitors allowed, buddy," Byakuya lifted his eyebrows at that. "If you want to leave a message, we'll give it to Byakuya-sama. He is out at the moment but we'll give it to him when he comes back."

"Well, obviously," he said, looking at them like they were idiots. "I just came back from the 12th division headquarters after you guys carried me there in God knows what way."

The men looked at each other. Byakuya grinned. "Thought I didn't know, did you? Now the joke is-woah!"

The guards abruptly cut him off by grabbing each arm and pulling him backwards towards the gate. "Wait! What the hell are you doing!?" he furiously demanded.

"Enough with your pranks," one of the guards said, looking angry himself. "I don't know who you are but Byakuya-sama will have your head for this."

"I AM BYAKUYA!"

The two men stopped to look at each other, glancing at him at the same time.

Then they continued to push him through the gates. "Yeah right."

"No!" Byakuya jerked his arms away from their grasp. "No! Unhand me!"

He furiously rounded up on them with narrowed eyes, his voice coming out low. "Anymore of this ridiculous prank and you will not live to see another day. Do I make myself clear?"

The guards seemed to have frozen, their hands still in midair. They both looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

One of the guards began to stutter. "B-Bya-kuya-s-sa-ma?"

Byakuya said nothing to that besides raising a single eyebrow.

The men instantly shaped up, jumping into attention and saluting him. Then they both bowed down simultaneously, speaking at the same time. "Forgive us, Byakuya-sama! It will not happen again!"

Byakuya smiled, amused at their twin movements. "Okay, see that it doesn't." He turned around, unaware of them raising their heads with surprised expressions.

Reaching the door, the servant lady moved to stand in front of him and bow, forcing him to stop. "Good afternoon, sir. May I ask what business you have here?"

Byakuya exhaled frustratingly. "Not again," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Byakuya XD This chapter also has a second part, I had to break it up into two because it was so big.

That said check this drawing I made. It'll give you an idea on how the other Rukia and Byakuya look like, just in case my descriptions weren't...um, descriptive enough XD Take the brackets off.

punkykoolkat(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Alternate-Reality-146121810


	4. 2b

**A/N: **Second part to the second chapter. The chapters after this will probably not be in parts, since they're shorter. Consider these introductory chapters, the first chapter was for the new Rukia and this one is for the new Byakuya.

* * *

**Chapter 2(b)**

"Rukia-sama?"

Rukia put down her brush and went to her door, opening it to answer the servant standing outside with her head bowed. "Yes, what is it?"

The woman looked up, a confused expression on her face. "There is someone in the main hall that keeps insisting he is Byakuya-sama."

Rukia looked at her bewildered. "What!?"

"Yes Rukia-sama, he claims that he is Byakuya," she repeated, showing her own shock. "But he looks very different, except for his face that is. And he is insisting upon seeing you."

Rukia opened her mouth and then closed it, frowning. "Uh, um…okay, I'll see to it then."

"Thank you, Rukia-sama," the woman bowed again and walked away.

Rukia watched the woman go, still frowning. Someone claiming to be nii-sama who isn't really him…?

She suddenly smacked her forehead when realization hit, smiling. She started to briskly walk towards the main hall.

It was Halloween today. Rukia had found out about it from Ichigo and the others. It was a real-world tradition where humans would dress up and play pranks on others. Since it was a real world tradition, not many people from Soul Society knew about it. This was obviously a prank played by Renji and Ichigo.

Haha, they probably involved some poor sucker who had the misfortune of looking a bit like Byakuya nii-sama. Rukia pitied the guy. If nii-sama found out, he probably wouldn't like it at all.

She entered the main hall, zeroing down on the sole person standing there. He had his back faced to her, probably for dramatic effect. She bit her smile down. Those bozos hadn't even tried to dress him up a bit to make it more believable. The man had short, short hair with no Kenseiken. He wasn't even wearing nii-sama's haori and white scarf. A two-year old could do a better job than that.

She straightened up her face and pretended to act serious. "Nii-sama?"

* * *

Byakuya turned around on hearing Rukia's voice, a look of pure annoyance marring his features. He just knew that the whole joke had been her idea, the bitch had it out to make him die suffering. No one would go through so much trouble to make his life miserable more than her. So he turned around, prepared for the mother of all fights.

That intention flew right out of the window when he saw her though.

His heart dropped down somewhere in his body, his throat constricting as he looked at her with wide eyes. The air had been knocked out from his lungs.

She-she cut her hair!

"Why did you cut your hair!?" he suddenly burst out, visually startling her.

She looked back at him confused. "Wha-?"

"Your hair! Your hair!" He instantly closed down the space between them. She took a quick step back before he grabbed her by the arm, holding an end of her hair between two fingers.

"Why did you cut it, my love?" He didn't know why but the fact that she had suddenly chopped off her beautiful long hair really affected him. She was the devil's incarnate and deserved to die a painful death, but her long hair had always made her seem less harsh. Like a beautiful rose with thorns. Now she was just…thorns.

Rukia looked up at him, which was hard since he was way taller then her. She looked closely at his face, noticing his eyes. A moment later her own eyes suddenly widened. She gasped and pushed him away. "Nii-sama!?"

He looked puzzled. "What is it, Rukia?" Using her name instead of the endearment he was forced to get used to.

"OhmyGod!" She looked at him, pure horror reflecting in her eyes. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "Nii-sama, what did you do!?"

He tilted his head, looking scathing. "Seriously, are you still playing at that game? Don't you get when a joke has gotten old, or didn't they teach you that at your fancy noble school?"

She couldn't keep the shock out of her face. "Nii-sama, what are you talking abo-What did you do to your hair!?"

It was impossible to look away from him! His hair! They were…they were gone! His hair didn't even reach past his shoulders anymore! It was now like some sort of medium-sized cut, with uneven bangs covering parts of his forehead, the sides going just below his ears.

Rukia turned a little to the right, looking at the rest of his hair. It was cut so short from the back! Why did he cut it!? Wasn't it a prerequisite for Kuchiki heads to have long hair or something!?

"My hair is just as it has always been, unlike yours," he answered, still looking scathing. "Why did you cut it anyway? Not to make the joke look more authentic, I hope?"

"But I haven't cut my hair at all nii-sama!?" she felt almost hysterical, something was wrong with him. "And where's your Kenseiken and scarf? And your Haori?" she hurriedly asked, looking him up and down. She stopped to look at the badge attached to the sleeve of his arm.

"Is that a lieutenant's badge? Why are you wearing a lieutenant's ba-!?"

"Woah woah," he lifted his hands up to calm her down, impressed that she was playing it out so well. "Easy with the questions. You already know about all that, what are you playing at anyway? Amnesia? And what the hell is with the 'nii-sama'?"

Rukia grabbed desperately onto his sleeve. "Nii-sama! It's me, Rukia, your sister! Please snap out of whatever you're going through."

Byakuya burst out laughing, causing Rukia to be more scared. "Sister!? Didn't think you'd come up with an angle like that!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a low voice, silently wondering how she could call for Captain Unohana without further aggravating the situation. If word got out that Byakuya had lost his mind…Rukia didn't even _want to think_ about what would happen.

"No," Byakuya smiled, taking a few steps back and folding his arms. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"What?" she asked; perplexed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, your story seems more interesting. So let's have it, you're my sister?"

She frowned. "You don't remember?"

Byakuya smiled. He'd go along with this and see where this went, it beat going to the party dressed as some stripper anyway. "Sure, I don't remember."

"A thing?"

He nodded, working to look serious. "A thing."

Rukia bit her lip, beginning to find the situation a bit awkward. Well, everything seemed wrong right then. "W-well, you are captain of the sixth squad, head of the Kuchiki clan and y-"

"Wait!" he halted her, looking shocked. "_I'm_ the sixth squad captain and head of the Kuchiki clan?"

Rukia nodded. He barked out a laugh. "HA! This is some sort of way to tease me? Oh, you are evil aren't you?"

Her frown only got deeper. "N-no, it's the truth. And you married my sister, Hisana-san bu-"

"Hahahahaha!" Oh, he was loving this. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he was _so_ loving this. "Married your sister you say? Not you?" He asked, smiling wildly.

She looked flabbergasted. "No, nii-sama! Hisana-san had died soon after and it had been her death wish to have me as your sister. So you found me and adopted me."

He bit his lip before he laughed himself to death. "Oh really? So you're my sister?"

She looked pleading. "Yes, Rukia Kuchiki. Nii-sama, d-did something happen to you?" She paused, carefully taking a step forward. "S-shall I bring Captain Unohana over?"

"What for? Is she in on it too? How'd you get the Commander General to participate anyway?"

Rukia frowned again. She swore she hadn't frowned so much in her life! "Nii-sama, Captain Unohana is the 4th Division captain, Yamamoto Genryusai is the Commander General."

"Who's he?" he asked, mockingly frowning. "Are you making up characters now?"

She sighed in frustration. "Nii-sama, it's the _truth._ Why won't you remember?"

He shrugged again. The movement seemed so foreign on his shoulders but somehow natural at the same time, like he had done it many times before.

"It's just a little far-fetched. You could have just played an ordinary prank you know."

"But it _isn't _a prank," she insisted, her worry only increasing.

"Oh please, I'm captain of some squad; yours to be precise?" He looked disbelieved. "I don't even know my bankai yet."

She froze, looking at him hard and clear. "You _do_ know your bankai, nii-sama. It's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. I've seen it myself."

He regarded her carefully. The name sounded oddly familiar; it felt right. If he had a bankai, the name would suit it a lot. But he was still a little away from attaining his bankai, she knew it too.

The woman was good. "Fine, I have a bankai, so I'm captain. What about you then?"

She shook her head. "I belong to the 13th Division."

"Captain?"

She knit her brows. "No, I haven't attained bankai yet. I'm not even a seated officer."

He smiled. Oh this _was_ the cherry to a perfect ice-cream sundae. "Oh, so that means that I can probably kick your ass if I wanted to?"

She blinked a couple of times, suddenly looking weary. "Y-es, easily I'm sure."

That wiped the smile off his face. Byakuya frowned. No way would she even joke about something like that, even if it meant getting whatever she wanted in return. She had too much pride in her for that.

"Look nii-sama, I can prove that I'm telling the truth," she said, turning around and walking out the door. Byakuya followed her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, noticing the many servants that stopped to look at him in shock. One person actually dropped a vase after catching sight of him, and by the looks of it, that vase was _pretty _expensive. Rukia didn't even stop to reprimand the servant like she usually would do, she just nervously looked back at him and kept walking. Everyone's stares were beginning to give him a bad, eerie feeling.

Byakuya watched her stop at a door and look at him. "What?"

She pointed with her hand. "This is your room, nii-sama. If you don't believe me then please go inside and have a look."

Byakuya frowned. Wasn't this _her _room? It was the chambers for the head of the clan. Glancing once more at Rukia, knowing that he was probably making an ass of himself for actually considering her, he slid the door open and dropped his mouth, awe-struck.

The room was very different from the last time he had seen it, which had been about three hours ago. It was lighter than before, the colors were different. He stepped inside; his feet not touching the soft, white carpet that he had always stepped on before, but dark mahogany wood. The rest of the furniture was also of the same color; a queen-sized bed and a wardrobe armoire. Even the white loveseat that used to be right next to the doors that led to the garden was missing.

He walked inside. A tansu was placed on the wall next to the door. This chest had intricate designs and carvings on it, the designs made of wrought iron. He didn't remember ever seeing one like this before in the household. He looked towards the bed. It was very small compared to the one before. Rukia had specially ordered the last one, it had been a huge canopy bed with silk and muslin draping it. This one just had a dull gray sheet covering the mattress, and it was so small that the room seemed to eat it up.

Even the wall color was different. The opposite wall with the armoire used to be red, now it was off-white like the other walls. Byakuya walked over to them, swiping his finger on it.

His finger came out clean. The paint was dry.

He kept staring at his clean finger, perplexed. _How could the paint be absolutely dry? _

He moved to open the armoire, expecting to find Rukia's haori and clothes, but that was not what he found. There was a haori and clothes inside alright, but they weren't Rukia's.

He picked out the haori. It was too large to fit Rukia. It _was _the 6th Division Captain's haori, the number printed on the back proved it. And it looked authentic. He paused for a moment, looking at it before slipping it on.

It was a perfect fit.

He looked into the mirror adjusted into the wardrobe door. It fit him perfectly. The length was absolutely right. It was like it had been made for him.

He looked back at his clean finger once more, staring at it.

"What you said was true, wasn't it?" he asked, not even turning to see if Rukia was there.

"Yes," she replied quietly, her voice distant. He turned around to see her standing outside the door.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"You didn't give me permission to, nii-sama," she said, not giving the slightest evidence of possibly lying.

He looked hard at her, trying to read her body language. She wasn't lying, she couldn't be that good of an actress.

"So you are really my sister?" he asked again, completely serious.

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

He set his jaw. "Bullshit! I know you aren't!" He swiftly walked towards her, past the bed and towards the door. Rukia's eyes grew large and she took a hasty step back.

Before she could run away he grabbed her by the arm tightly. "You have a scar on your shoulder where a sword stabbed you," he jerked her toward him.

"No! Nii-sama, what are you doing!?" she shouted, fighting his hands off. Byakuya suddenly picked her up and carried her inside the room, throwing her down on the bed.

"Ah! Nii-sama, what-stop it!" she struggled as he pinned her down, his body on top of hers. He was having a hard time seeing her scar with her trying to escape.

"You're getting pretty upset over a scar I've seen already," he accused, sounding taunting. "Have you suddenly gotten shy or are you scared your little _game_ will be over."

"No! I don't have-STOP IT!" He finally got a hold of her collar. Yanking it down, he exposed her shoulder.

"HA! I told you! You have a scar right…there."

He froze, looking at the smooth, unblemished, _scar-less_ skin. There was no battle-scar there, not even a bruise. Rukia stopped fighting to look at him, seeing him stare at her shoulder.

Byakuya frowned. "How can that be?" he quietly whispered. He lifted his hand and saw her flinch. He gently touched her bare shoulder. It was as flawless as it looked.

But it wasn't supposed to be. He was there the night she had come back with that shoulder bloody and bruised, and when it had been bandaged up. Even during the many nights they had spent together after that he had seen the scar. That scar had been real.

But her skin right now was just as real. Byakuya looked at her, confusion coloring his eyes.

This wasn't a game, nobody was going to come out and say 'Ha ha!' Nobody was playing tricks on him.

This was real.

He quietly got off her, standing up and facing away. "Could you…could you leave me alone now, Rukia? I'd like to rest."

"Okay, nii-sama," he heard her say. The bed lightly creaked as she got off. He heard her pad towards the door and then slide it shut.

Only when she left did he move. He turned around, looking at the room once more, his heart beating frantically.

He was so screwed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh o.O Well that's how the other Byakuya and Rukia met. I know some of you wanted to see how it'd be if Byakuya came on to Rukia thinking she was his wife (haha, you know who you are, I loved that idea by the way XD) but this made more sense, since he pretty much detests Rukia (more of that later)

Anyway, I was late in updating but I'll have the next one up by Sunday. Remember to check out the link I just gave ya. OH! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!

These chapters will alternate between both dimensions. The first one was of the other dimension, this of this dimension. So the next one will obviously continue from where I left the first chapter.

Tata till then XD


	5. 3

**A/N: **Hey! OMG! I'M ACTUALLY ON TIME!!! WOOHOO!!

Haha, I was actually going to upload this Saturday, on account of it being my birthday an' all. But my beta-reader was sick. Anyway, this chapter is shorter, just like the rest will be. Thanks for checking the link I gave you guys in the previous chapter. It's not necesary that they look like that for you but that's how they were intended to be. Your reviews were fan-tas-tic! I see alot of you like the AU Rukia more than the original one. That's the highest compliment I can get :3

Hmm, what else. Oh! ENJOY!!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

_She turned her head around to look at him questioningly. "What sister crap? I'm your wife!"_

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes glued to her face.

"What?" he asked, his tone low and quiet.

Rukia picked up her sword and sheathed it. "You heard me. Unfortunately for you, you're married to me, till death do us part…or something like that."

"But that cannot be."

She slowly turned around and regarded him, her eyes narrowing. Briskly walking towards him, she suddenly yanked the back of his hair. Byakuya gasped, taking a step back. "Why did you just do that?" he asked, furious.

Rukia calmly looked up at him, seemingly unsympathetic about the fact that she had just tried to pull half his hair out.

"Do you have a birthmark on your inner right thigh?" she asked evenly.

His eyes gave away his surprise. "H-how did you-?"

"Come with me," she ordered, walking past him towards the other end of the hall. Byakuya quietly followed her, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He was curious and a little jarred that she knew such an intimate detail about him.

She slid open the door to his room and smoothly entered, turning on the light as if it was her room and not his. He was going to call her up on that but the thought slipped away once he saw it.

'It' being the most humongous bed he had ever laid eyes on. It was twice the size of the bed that used to be there. Though his room was big and the bed still left room for place to walk; his old bed had seemed a bit inadequate for the room's size.

But a canopy bed? What was it doing in his room?

He looked around the room. Red seemed to dominate the entire place. The farthest wall was red and so were the sheets on the bed. Even the floor had red rugs with intricate designs on them. And the floor had a white carpet, matching a loveseat placed next to the doors that led to the Kuchiki gardens. To say his room looked different from how he had left it this morning would be an understatement.

What the hell was going on?

"Done inspecting the room?" Rukia asked in a disinterested voice. He saw her standing to his right, next to a dresser that used to have his tansu in it's place. She indicated him to come closer, handing him something.

It was a picture frame of a married couple. But not just any couple, it was him and Rukia.

"That's a wedding picture of me and Byakuya," she explained in a cool, collected voice, talking clearly. "We've been married for twenty years now."

Byakuya's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Rukia, taking in her grave expression. He looked down at the picture again.

It was no doubt a wedding photograph, an original one. From the background, it looked like the picture had been taken in the Kuchiki Gardens. Everything looked scenic, with the clear blue sky and the petals from the trees swirling down on the couple. The couple themselves was standing under a Sakura tree, the man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist.

The man, there was no mistaking it. It _was _him. Though he looked younger with his unguarded eyes and appallingly short hair. And he was smiling on top of that, like he had just laughed at a joke before the picture was taken.

But the woman inside wasn't Hisana. Byakuya remembered the color of her wedding dress; it had been a light pink, like Sakura petals. Not a deep red.

This woman was definitely Rukia. Not only because she had long hair like the Rukia standing in front of him, but because Rukia and Hisana were actually not as similar as people made them out to be. Byakuya could always tell them apart.

He took in a deep breath and looked up, making eye contact with Rukia. He handed her the photo.

"This is not me," he calmly said.

She nodded, her tone becoming business-like. "I know. It makes sense since my Byakuya isn't skilled enough to do the stuff you can do, which leads to the question why you're here instead of him."

He mentally assessed her. Despite being his sister, she was a captain-level shinigami, and her fighting skills had been impressive. Confiding into her would be the best action.

"I have a theory."

"Let's hear it then," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I was in a machine. I seem to have blanked out in between but when I came to, I was here."

"Hmm," she cupped her chin, expression thoughtful. "Time travel?"

He frowned. "I was thinking more on the lines of an alternate reality."

"I see," she was actually, in all seriousness, contemplating what he just said when he himself was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. She took it so easily in her stride, impressing Byakuya even more.

"Okay then, let's see this machine."

* * *

(Back at the 12th division headquarters)

Rukia folded her arms, looking snide. "Well, bravo at fucking up your only chance of getting out of here."

Byakuya looked back at her with distaste. "You will want to mind what you say, Rukia."

She smiled sweetly at him, "I'm sorry, I meant to add 'idiot' at the end."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, facing away from her. This woman was so infuriating, she was getting on his nerves very quickly. If she wasn't Rukia's alternate version he would have killed her by now.

He bent down to pick up one of the broken parts of Mayuri's invention, the desire to butcher the 12th Division captain intensifying. This was entirely Mayuri's fault.

"So you come here, in this dimension, in _that _and my Byakuya just vanishes, and in theory-since we can't really confirm it-appears in your dimension. That sum it up?"

Byakuya deigned not to answer, only nodding the affirmative.

"Seriously, who does something like destroy their own ride home?" she muttered under her breath. Byakuya squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his irritation. Oh how he wanted to just kill her right then and there. He already was in a bad mood ever since he realized his mistake, he did not need her adding fuel to that fire.

"Rukia," he slowly stood up, locking his gaze down on her. "Shut up."

She narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to retort.

"NOT ONE WORD!" He shouted, his reiatsu suddenly spiking up; waves of pinkish glow escaping from him, the ground shaking under their feet from the immense pressure.

She looked back, startled, closing her mouth at once. Noticing her visible compliance, he suppressed his reiatsu.

"Now where is Captain Mayuri?" Byakuya coldly asked, turning around for the door. The 12th division captain had built it so he should be able to fix it.

He heard no reply from Rukia. Turning around, he saw her looking stubbornly away from him, her hands fixed on her hips again. "Rukia?" he repeated, loudly.

She looked back at him. "Oh, am I allowed to talk now?" she asked, wide-eyed and heavy with sarcasm.

He set his jaw, taking a deep breath. He really did not need this right now. "Just answer the question."

"I didn't hear a 'Captain Kuchiki' with that," she said with a smile.

"Dammit Rukia!" he burst out.

Rukia laughed, flipping her hair aside. "Okay Hothead, I get it. But I doubt Captain Kurotsuchi would be able to fix that." She pointed at the heap of metal next to her.

He narrowed his eyes, his hatred for her evident. "And why is that?"

She nudged one of the metal pieces with her toe. "Oh because I think your Captain Kurotsuchi _might_ have built this, now, heap of trash." She smiled sickeningly at him. "But _my _Captain Kurotsuchi would rather die than touch anything metallic."

"Get to the point, Rukia."

"I'm saying that he's a nature-loving hippie who regularly tries to talk to trees and goes on about '_free love' _and '_peace out'_," she said, deepening her voice when saying the terms. She bent a little forward and covered her mouth from the side.

"The guy's a really sweet old man but he's _kookey_." She twisted her finger on the side of her head to stress her point.

"Then who is the captain of the 12th Division?" he asked quietly, getting a bad feeling about this.

"That would be Captain Abarai," Rukia remarked happily, lifting her index finger upwards.

Byakuya lifted a single brow. "Abarai Renji?"

"Bingo! You won the grand prize!" she smiled and clapped her hands.

Byakuya ignored the dramatics. "Abarai is the captain of the 12th division and the Shinigami Research Institute?" he clarified once again, his heart feeling heavier.

Rukia looked surprised. "Oh, you have that too? Yeah, Captain Abarai is incharge of that."

He was so screwed. Byakuya felt his headache and exhaustion suddenly gang up on him.

Rukia watched him massage his forehead. "Why, what division captain is Abarai in in your dimension?"

Byakuya let out a sigh. "He is not a captain in my dimension, he is a lieutenant. _My_ lieutenant."

Rukia whistled. "Wow, now isn't that just _terrible_," not looking like it was terrible at all. "Wait, which division am _I_ captain of then?"

"You are not a captain of any division. You are not even a seated officer. You just belong to the 13th squad."

Rukia gasped, appalled. "You're joking right?"

He felt some inner satisfaction on seeing that smile being wiped off that arrogant face. "Yes."

"Bullshit!" she burst out, looking outraged. "I refuse to believe that I'm some weakling in _any_ other dimension! How dare this Rukia be a weakling!"

He bit his cheek to stop from sneering. But Rukia still caught onto the look.

"Oh no!" she rounded up on him. "Don't think that you're any better. Do you know what rank _you _are in?" she asked with a condescending smile.

He was curious about that, since he _clearly_ was not captain of the 6th division. "What?"

"You're a lieu-te-nant, sweetheart, in _my_ squad."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah baby! You work _under_ me!" she said, triumphantly.

Byakuya shoved his face in front of hers till their noses were an inch apart, making her shut her mouth.

"Well atleast I am _lieutenant_," he hissed.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Bitch."

He copied her with an equally icy expression.

"You know what I said about minding your language, Rukia."

She suddenly smiled, closing her eyes. "That you'll punish me?" She moaned, moving her face even closer. "Go on, make me scream."

Byakuya instantly jerked backwards, stumbling into the wall behind him, his heart frantically thudding in his chest. Rukia looked at his scandalized expression and laughed maniacally. "Oh Byakuya, you really are naughty."

Byakuya gritted his teeth, anger heating him up. "You are-"

"What's going on here?"

The two of them turned to look at the sudden intruder. Rukia dropped her teasing and smiled politely. "Ah, Captain Abarai, just the person we were looking for."

Byakuya carefully hid the surprise from his face, looking at his former lieutenant. It was Abarai Renji alright. But his most important feature was missing.

His tattoos.

There was not even a single one on his skin. He looked like a completely different person without them. And he was wearing a captain's robe, sleeveless like his own. His hair was still the same though, even in the same style. But without the tattoos, he looked almost...decent.

"Yes," he said, lazily scratching his back. "What is it? I've just come back from the party to find you two making out."

"We were not making out," Byakuya quickly interjected, making Rukia smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Renji looked unconvinced. "What did you two need?"

Rukia stepped up. "Actually Captain, it's like this…"

* * *

"I see," Renji finally spoke after Byakuya told his story with a little help from Rukia. "Inter-dimension travelling, very interesting."

He got up from his seated position and walked towards the machine, or whatever of it that was left intact. The red-haired man looked at it for a long time, bending down to prod and poke at bits of it with his finger. The other two Shinigami stood up as well and waited for him to say something.

"Well the good news is," he turned around to face them. "I think I can fix it. I think."

"The bad news," Byakuya asked solemnly, raising his brows at the man's 'I think'.

Renji looked at the heap of metal once more. Then he sighed with exhaustion. "It'll take a _very_ long time to fix this. I mean, who in God's name would mutilate it like this!?"

"An idiot," Rukia supplied, nodding sagely.

Byakuya clenched his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her. Rukia just returned his death glare with a smile.

"How long exactly?" he asked Abarai.

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess a month? A year?" he answered, considering the machine again. "The person who built this made it so that it couldn't be easily copied, impressive I must add. So I'd say indefinitely tell I figure it out."

Byakuya just stared at the man.

Rukia smiled suddenly, catching Byakuya's attention. She seemed almost sadistic.

"It seems I get to play with you for a while, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: **Play? o.O I wonder what kind of 'play' she means. So that was a continuation from the first chapter (Byakuya TOTALLY had a wtf face in the beginning, by the way XD) Tune in next time for what's happening in the other dimension!!!

Till then, ASTALAVISTA BABY!!! XD


	6. 4

**A/N:**Crap, I did it again. SOOOORRRYYYYYYYY!!!

Anyway, I'm in a hurry here. I'm uploading two chapters (honestly, you deserve MORE...but I have none hehe XD) There probably are mistakes in it, it's 12 am, I'm tired and I've got a flight to catch in the morning. Honestly chicks and chickettes, I loved your reviews, like LOVE (I'm using too many uppercase letters aren't I?) I'm sorry I didn't reply to them, I have read them, I promise I have, but I'm just slow-I'M IN A HURRY!!!

Haha, I want to dedicate this chapter and the next to Ravyn Skye and Nitrolead. Nitrolead, LOVED those dialogues, THREE THUMBS UP!! I'd give you four but I only have three thumbs XD RS, I just love ya ^^

READ MY LOVIES!!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"Byakuya-sama?" A knock suddenly sounded on the door.

Byakuya groaned, lying face-down on the bed with his arms and legs splayed about, his sheet bunched around one foot.

"Byakuya-sama?" the knock came again. Byakuya turned his face away from the noise, opening one eye.

Suddenly he lurched awake, turning around and pushing himself up to a seated position quickly. He looked around with wide eyes, noticing the white-washed walls and different furniture.

It hadn't been a dream, this was actually happening to him. He had gone to sleep thinking the next day would shed some light on this bizarre predicament. He had even hoped the room would automatically revert to its former self. But nothing had changed. He stared at the captain's haori hanging in front of the armoire.

The knock sounded again.

"Yes?" Byakuya quickly answered, looking at the closed door. Even the door was different looking.

"Your breakfast is getting cold, Byakuya-sama," the person told him, probably a servant.

"O-okay," he replied, nervously sifting a hand through his hair. He looked around again, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach returning. Something was going on that he had no clue about. Somehow, things were very different from how he remembered them. Rukia, Mayuri, even this room, they were not the same. It no longer seemed like a Halloween prank anymore. It had stopped feeling like a prank last night.

He got up and started to pace the room, sifting his hand through his short hair again.

"Okay, first things first," he stopped midway. _I have to get dressed and have breakfast. I won't find any answers in this room. _He opened the door to the bathroom and went in, surprised to see that it too was different.

It was black now. The tiles were black marble, tiny white veins visible on them. The sink was black; a bowl set on a marble countertop. The wall behind it was covered with a gray and blue mosaic. A shower box was placed in one corner of the bathroom; all metal and glass. The rest of the walls were left white. The entire bathroom was more sleek and modern looking than the one he remembered.

He walked up to the sink and picked up the only toothbrush in the cup next to the sink. It was neither his nor Rukia's, but it was used. He then inspected the toothpaste in the cup, not surprised that it was the brand he liked to use.

He put the toothbrush back in the cup. No way was he going to use someone else's toothbrush.

After ten minutes, Byakuya got out of the room, fully dressed. The clothes in the armoire fit him perfectly, so he wore one of the uniforms from there. But he deliberately chose to not wear the captain's haori. It just didn't feel right to wear it.

He walked to the end of the corridor, entering another perpendicular one that went both ways. He started to turn left to go to the dining hall but stopped mid-way, taking the right turn instead.

There was only one way to find out the truth for sure. Byakuya quietly moved, knowing exactly where it was. He had been there many times before. After turning a couple of corners he opened two large doors and entered.

It was a small rectangular room, completely empty except for the large portraits that covered one side of the wall in a row and the shelf of trophies and awards on the opposite wall. The room was like a Kuchiki hall of fame, dedicated to all the Kuchikis that had accomplished anything worthwhile. The portraits were of all the Kuchiki Heads, right up to the most recent one; that would be Rukia. Byakuya walked towards the portraits.

The first portrait was of the 1st Kuchiki head. He stopped to look at him. The man had long hair that went to his shoulders; a tradition among all the Kuchiki Heads. The Kenseiken was attached to his hair and he had the white Kuchiki scarf wrapped around his neck. Those two were important items that the Kuchiki Heads always wore; it was a sign of their nobility.

"Sour old prick," Byakuya said, looking at him with distaste. All the Kuchikis were either grouchy, uptight douche-bags or sadistic, arrogant pains in the butt. He could classify _all _of them within those two categories, including his wife.

Ignoring all the other portraits, he moved onwards, walking towards the one he specifically came to see. He had come here to this room many times before, to look at Rukia's portrait hanging at the spot of the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan. Not to gaze at her picture in adoration, or to thank his _lucky lucky_ stars that he was married to such a _wonderful _woman.

No, he'd eat his right hand before he did something like _that_.

He only came here to vent; calling her a she-demon to her face was impossible without suffering severe repercussions, so saying it to her portrait was the only other option he had.

Yes, he knew it was pathetic.

So if this was all a farce, and everything was just an elaborate lie arranged for the sole purpose of pissing Byakuya off, then her portrait would still be here. Messing with these portraits was like breaking the law in the Kuchiki Clan, they were all really picky about stuff like this. Accidentally draw mustaches on them and you lose your head. Replace one of them with a picture of a donkey's butt and you never live to see another day.

So with determined footsteps Byakuya finally reached the portrait of the 28th head...

...And almost fell flat on his face with shock.

The person staring back at him wasn't Rukia, it was…him.

He gawked at the portrait of him, his mouth wide open. The portrait was of him! No mistaking it at all. The face staring back at him was his own.

But he looked so different!

Suddenly, everyone's reaction to his appearance made sense. If he wasn't so certain of how his own face looked like he would have mistaken the portrait of someone else as well. Because, this man looked _completely_ different from him!

He had the same long hair like the other heads, the Kenseiken clipped on it, making his front hair part in three thick strands. He was also wearing the white scarf that signified being head of the clan and the Captain's Haori that Byakuya had tried on last night.

Heck, he even had the same face as him. Though he seemed more arrogant with the way he had his mouth set and the way he looked. And there was something about the way he was carrying himself, it was like how Rukia's portrait had been. They both looked so sure of themselves, with their chins held up and shoulders squared. They both looked like they couldn't care less. It made them seem both intimidating and…what's the word? Noble-like?

Byakuya kept staring at the man that was the exact copy of himself, his mind piecing things together. It seemed that for some reason, he was suddenly living this man's life. Like an alternate reality. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever come up with but it was the only thing that made the slightest bit of sense.

He had no clue where this Byakuya had gone to, but he was now in his place. And this Byakuya seemed to be everything he had ever hoped of becoming. It was like all his dreams had come true in this dimension or this reality. Power, money, status; the other-him seemed to have it all.

And now it was all his.

He smiled, his smile increasing to a grin until he started to laugh like a maniac. _He_ was the head of the Kuchiki Clan and captain of the 6th division! _He_ was the more powerful person and _he _was the noble!

Oh, this was _too _good to be true! There certainly was a God out there. Gradually he calmed down; his laughter subsiding while he continued to gaze at his portrait- _his_ portrait...not hers- a ghost of a smile still playing on his lips.

"It seems I have gotten my wish."

* * *

The maid standing outside the doors that led to the room of portraits took a scared step back, wringing her hands nervously. She had pleaded not to be the one to call Byakuya-sama for breakfast- pleaded with her _life_- but she didn't have much of a say in such decisions.

She frowned abruptly when she started to hear strange sounds from inside the room. Putting her ear next to the door, she heard him suddenly laugh hysterically.

Fear welled up inside her. Byakuya-sama was laughing like a madman, and she had to be the one to call him.

Oh dear God, _why her_?

She had been just as surprised as everyone else on seeing him the way he was yesterday, looking like that. Nobody could stop talking about it. All sorts of theories and stories were circulating. Basically, they all agreed on the fact that he had finally lost it due to all the responsibility and stress.

Some of the other maids in the household had listened in on the conversation between Rukia-sama and Byakuya-sama. He had been talking complete nonsense, worrying Rukia-sama a lot. He seemed to have lost all his memory for some reason, Rukia-sama had to tell him about everything.

And there was an even nastier rumor that he had attacked Rukia-sama later on; there were screams and everything!

Oh Lord, she should have called in sick today. Had he stopped laughing yet? The maid hesitantly pressed her ear to the door again to catch on any sounds.

Suddenly the door burst open and the maid screamed.

Byakuya jumped back with surprise, nearly screaming himself.

"Holy!-Why did you scream!?"

The maid's screams instantly died, giving way to horror. She quickly bowed down.

"P-Please forgive m-me Byakuya-sama! I-It won't happen again!"

He tried to calm himself, placing a hand over his chest. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I c-came here to call you f-for breakfast. I'm so sorry for screaming!" she pleaded, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, heading towards the breakfast room. "Just don't sneak up on people like that again."

The maid looked up with alarm. He was already halfway down the hall before her voice came back to her. "T-thank you, Byakuya-sama."

He didn't…attack her?

* * *

Byakuya whistled his way to the dining room, a cheerful bounce in his step. He stopped when he reached the doors, peeking inside to see if anyone was there. It would be bad if anyone saw him whistling.

He noticed Rukia instantly, sitting at the table. From this angle, he could only see her back. It seemed she had been waiting for him.

Byakuya winced at the memory of how he had pounced on her in the bedroom. That had been stupid. He probably shouldn't have done that.

Straightening up, he walked inside. Rukia turned her head to the sound of his footsteps and greeted him, a little wearily he noticed.

"Good morning nii-sama."

"Good morning," he replied, smiling. Rukia widened her eyes on seeing him smile, looking horror-struck.

He instantly dropped the smile, turning away from her to take a seat by the table. Maybe the other Byakuya didn't smile a lot. If he was like all the other Kuchikis-besides Rukia- then he probably didn't know how too. His Rukia seemed to be an exception to the rule.

If Rukia caught onto his act, it would probably be a bad thing. She'd probably try to get her brother back. And that was something he couldn't allow to happen. Going back just wasn't an option; it would _never_ be an option.

He quietly took a seat and started to eat his breakfast, deciding to not say anything at all.

"Um…"

Byakuya's ears perked up at the sound. Rukia probably wanted to say something. He realized that he should apologize for how he had treated her last night. But did the other Byakuya ever apologize?

Silence.

Should he look up? Byakuya had no clue how to react. God, the tension was killing him! What the hell would the other-him do!?

Rukia tried again to call him. "Um, nii-sama?"

Maybe he should answer. The man wouldn't flat-out ignore her would he? He looked up to notice Rukia looking back at him, her food untouched. "What is it?"

She seemed to be finding it difficult to find her words. "I…well. I just wanted to know, I mean ask, how you are feeling."

Should he answer that or not!?

Rukia took his silence as a bad thing and got even more nervous. "Uh, I mean, are you, well, feeling better…now?"

Maybe he s_hould_ say something, just to clarify things. You know, just in case she got suspicious. Yes? No?

"Yes, I feel better." _Thank you?_ Should he add thank you to that? _Shit._

Rukia felt better once he answered her question. "So, may I ask…what happened to you?"

Byakuya paled. He hadn't thought up an excuse. Looking down, he picked up a slice of bread and buttered it, buying time. Rukia expectantly kept looking at him. _Shit shit shit shit shit oh!_ Suddenly, he hit on a perfect reason.

"I was drunk."

Yeah, everything can be blamed on alcohol. Even the other-him probably liked to hit the bottles once in a while, it was human nature right? He himself could handle a drink pretty well but he doubted the other Byakuya could.

Rukia looked alarmed; the thought of nii-sama getting drunk was completely foreign to her. "But, your hair nii-sama!" she burst out, looking at his absurdly short hair wildly. "And your Kenseiken and scarf weren't on you, what happened to them!?"

He feigned nonchalance, looking as if he couldn't care less. He slowly took a bite out of his toast. "I don't know actually. I seem to have blanked out the memory about them."

Now she just looked frustrated. Byakuya bit his cheek to keep from snickering. Goading her was one of his all-time favorites. If he could get away with it that is- which he now probably could. He just fell more and more in love with this dimension every second.

"But, you were saying a lot of strange things when you came back home," Rukia urged, frowning. "It was like you had forgotten everything."

"Rukia," he said in an annoyed tone, trying to copy the same expression the other him had on the portrait. It seemed to work, Rukia visibly backed down. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. If I had said or done something last night, I probably hadn't meant it. Are we clear?"

She looked back down at her food. "Yes, nii-sama."

Well what do you know, she actually listened to him. Byakuya found it unbelievably refreshing that _she_ had to listen to him and not the other way around. After _years _of taking her bullshit he finally got to give back.

Twenty years ago, Rukia Kuchiki had sent him an offer. It was that he could live the life of nobles, enjoy a higher seated position in the Gotei 13, only if he married her. During that time, Byakuya had been an unseated officer in the 5th squad. He had spent his entire childhood in the dirty streets of Rukongai, facing extreme hunger and poverty. The idea of being able to live as a noble, roll in money, the social status and as a bonus, be married to _the _Rukia Kuchiki-the sweet and beautiful and awe-inspiring lieutenant from the 6th squad-was like a dream come true.

Being offered a chance like that was beyond his wildest imagination. He took it, no questions asked.

Oh-fucking-boy how wrong he turned out to be.

The moment he married her he realized how big a mistake he had made. He was forced to learn all sorts of ridiculous shit; flower arrangement, grooming classes, etiquette classes, calligraphy, Kuchiki history, science, arts, literature. His brain nearly exploded in the beginning from it all.

And he soon found out why Rukia had asked a nobody from Rukongai to marry her and not someone of her status: because no one in their _right mind_ would marry her. To the outside world she was the nice and charming noble from the Kuchiki clan, but she didn't deem him worthy enough of that facade. In front of him she'd do a complete 180.

She was the world's biggest tyrant, an oppressive pushover and a clever sadist who would enjoy taking away all his happiness, like some blood-sucking leech. Sucking and sucking the freedom away from him. He was her slave; he realized that fact a long time ago.

And now he was free.

He didn't know who put him here, but he could literally _kiss_ whoever did, be it woman _or_ man.

He took a sip of his juice to hide his smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter!


	7. 5

**A/N: **Hehe, I've got nothing to say, just keep reading...hehe XD  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

The door suddenly banged open, jolting Byakuya out of his sleep. He shot up to a sitting position, looking wildly in the door's direction. Rukia was standing there with her hands attached to her hips, a big smile on her face.

"Wakie wakie, sleepyhead!" she enthusiastically shouted. "I don't let my husband sleep more than I do. A lazy man is a useless man," she quoted, wagging her finger at him.

Byakuya wondered if that was even a real saying. "You are supposed to knock before entering, Rukia," he said with irritation as he looked away, sweeping his fingers through his long hair.

Rukia walked forward towards the bed. "Well now, that would have made the whole surprise wake-up call pointless then, silly."

He looked back at her with annoyance. She was wearing a white robe, the color matching the one he was wearing. Her long hair was untied and falling freely down her back.

She flopped down on the bed, right next to where Byakuya was sitting. "Get up, we have a lot of work to do."

Byakuya shifted slightly away from her. "Get off the bed, Rukia," he quietly ordered her.

"Aww, my man sure is cwanky in the morning," she said in a baby voice. Bending over, she placed her hand in the space between his legs.

"Maybe he needs a kiss to feel better," she said, moving her face closer to his.

Byakuya instantly hastened away from her, moving her hand aside to move to the other side of the bed. He looked at her, appalled.

Rukia laughed at his reaction. "You sure move fast. Though, your sash got loosened."

Byakuya quickly looked down to find it actually loose, his robe open enough to display his entire chest.

He quickly pulled the sides together, looking at her coolly. "I suggest you stop doing that."

Rukia blinked innocently. "Doing what?"

"You already know," he coldly answered, eyes narrowing down at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, laying down backwards on the bed, her hair splaying all over the sheets. Byakuya looked at her, wide-eyed, as she leisurely stretched, her back arching.

"This bed sure is cozy," she said, running her fingers through her hair. She turned her head upwards to look at him. "But my bed is _much_ more comfortable, why didn't you sleep with me?"

Byakuya looked away from her. "That is out of the question."

"Afraid I'll take your virginity?"

He spun his head back at her, outraged. "I am n-"

He paused when he saw her mischievous expression, shutting his mouth. He would not let this woman get under his skin no matter what she said. He gritted his teeth to stop from snapping back when he heard her chuckle.

"I could make you feel good, you know," she said, her voice turning husky. She slid her hands slowly down her self, closing her eyes as she lifted her legs.

Byakuya watched as her robe slowly parted to let one knee though, the other one coming shortly after. The robe opened more to let her legs come up, their movement so captivating he couldn't look away.

Her hands finally reached her hips, moving to slide languorously up her smooth, white skin, her fingers turning inwards to travel up her inner thighs.

Byakuya tore his eyes away from here, his heart thudding uncontrollably in his chest. "Put some clothes on, Rukia," his words coming out strained.

"Now why would I do that?" he heard her say. "Oh! Is it because I don't have any clothes on underneath?"

He couldn't help it, he immediately looked back at her. She was sitting with her back faced to him, looking back with a single brow raised.

"Pervert."

He looked away exasperated, sifting his hand through his unbound hair again. "Just leave me alone, Rukia." Would killing her kill the other Rukia as well? He would have to ask Abarai the next time they met.

"Haha, okay okay," she said, getting up. Her hair fell like a curtain down her back, catching his attention. Byakuya still found it strange to see her with such long hair, though he had to admit, it did not look bad on her.

"I've put out some clothes for you," she said, pointing to the clothes folded on chair next to the window. "Change and meet me in the dining hall for breakfast."

"Those are not my clothes," he intoned, looking at them.

"Actually they are," she said. "They're Byakuya's clothes." She picked his Kenseikan and white scarf off the side table.

"And I'm taking these with me, it would be a problem if someone else saw these and realized they were real."

Byakuya saw the sense in that, though he didn't like her touching his things at all. She stopped by the door and turned around.

"No chance of me getting to see you change, huh?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Byakuya blinked with surprise, getting angry the next second.

"Out."

Rukia burst out laughing, leaving the room. "You are _so_ a virgin!"

* * *

Byakuya entered the dining hall, observing that Rukia hadn't come yet. Looking around, he noticed that this room was different too. The table for one was smaller than the one he kept in his dimension; a round wooden table with four chairs. The table was set for two, with the food already placed on it. He sat down on one of the chairs, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon; when this whole mess had begun.

"Ah, you're here," came her voice to his left.

Rukia walked into the room, Byakuya noted, wearing her uniform. She had her captain's haori on, a full-sleeved version. The white Kuchiki scarf was wrapped around her neck and her back hair were tied back into a high ponytail.

It was so unnerving to see her dressed like that, wearing _his_ scarf and holding _his _titles. She probably owned a Kenseikan too, though she wasn't wearing it. And her hair kept throwing him off. She _was _Rukia but she didn't look that much like her.

"Why don't you wear the Kenseikan?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

She took the seat right next to him. "And ruin my hair? No way."

He chose to not say anything.

"Begin eating by all means," she waved her hand at the food on the table. "I know you must be hungry. There's oatmeal porridge too."

Byakuya looked at the bowl of steaming oatmeal next to his plate. It was his favorite food for breakfast. But how did she-

"Yeah, I know," she smiled. "It's your favorite."

The other Byakuya and him probably shared the same tastes. He looked at Rukia's choice of breakfast; scones with jam. It seemed that both Rukia's shared the same preferences as well.

"Anyways, we have a ton to talk about," she started to say, covering her scone with raspberry jam. Byakuya had already started with his food. "Since you'll be staying here indefinitely, or until the machine is fixed-whichever comes first-you'll need to know all that you can about everything that's going on here."

It was something he had thought of too. He quietly let her continue.

"So I've rounded up a couple of editions of the Seireitei Times, made notes on the squad members, captains, lieutenants, etc-that you can go through. You can spend the whole day reading them and familiarizing yourself with it."

"Is it not a working day?" he said, indicating at her uniform with his gaze.

"For me it is," she replied. "You're on sick leave so you'll be skipping work today."

"I do not take days off," he simply said.

"You do here," she laughed. "Besides, as your ranking officer you listen to what I say with a 'yes captain'."

He cursed the other Byakuya for letting himself become her lieutenant.

"And besides, it'll take a day to make another lieutenant's badge for you to wear," she explained, finishing her scone. She picked up her napkin. "Okay, so now we have to work on your look."

"Excuse me?"

"You, your look," she pointed her finger everywhere at him. "More specifically, your hair. It has to be chopped off."

"I am not cutting my hair," he said in a finalizing tone.

She looked exasperated. "Then you come up with an explanation on how your hair suddenly grew that much in one day."

"Though," Rukia bent forward. "It would be a shame to chop off all that lovely hair. I wonder if it's as soft as his are." She reached out to touch his hair.

Byakuya felt his heart skip a beat and quickly dodged his face away from her grasp. "Stop that."

She dropped her elbow on the table, resting her head on her hand. "Why?"

"Because you are my sister," he said it like it was obvious, picking a scone off a platter.

"Am I really?"

He looked back at her. She gazed back at him through half-lidded eyes, amused.

Something twisted low in his body on seeing that expression. It made him lose track of what he had wanted to say. He quietly watched her pick up one of the pastries placed in front of them, swiping her finger on the cream.

"So this Rukia back in your dimension, she's your adopted sister?" she asked, licking the cream off her finger, his gaze glued to her movements.

He took some time to reply, managing to talk only after she pulled her finger out of her mouth. "Yes."

"Hmm, well I pity this Rukia of yours," she said, making him look back at her face.

She half got up to bend in his direction. Byakuya sat frozen as he watched her come closer. She stopped, her mouth almost on top of his own.

"She doesn't get to enjoy you the way _I_ do."

She looked up from his mouth to his eyes. He stared motionlessly back at her, stunned.

Suddenly she chuckled, moving away to get up. "Let's continue this when I get back," she happily said, walking towards the door. "You can't stay a virgin forever."

He snapped out of his trance, spinning his head around. "I am _not_ a virgin!" he said, glaring at her.

She stopped, smiling lasciviously. His eyes widened at that smile, feeling that same gut-twisting feeling. He turned the other way, hearing her laugh her way out the door.

God, that woman was so problematic.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the fifth chapter. I haven't written more but I will....I hope I will..NO! I WILL!! Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys in a week...I think XD

Byakuya a virgin...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
